Custom:Monster Fighters
}} Custom Monster Fighters is a place to put your custom MF sets/figs. We currently have over 30 custom sets! Soupperson 1 story 'When the monsters fighters stopped Lord Vampyre's plan to make it allways night time, Lord Vampyre was furious and decied to make his next plan to use the Moonstones to turn the Monster Fighters into Monsters. After the team discovered this Major Quinton Steele told everyone to get their appretences to help out Minifigures Sets A wedding to remember Darth henry Story After saving the villages from the monsters, the Monster Fighters move to the forest to eradicate the monsters and keep the villagers safe forever! But the monsters are finding very powerful chrystals that if united will make the monsters invincible! Will the monsters unite the chrystals or will the Monster Fighters destroy the chrystals in the Volcano? '''Sets' *Custom:Werewolf Pursuit *Custom:Goblin Hideout CM4S Story TBA Sets *The Headless Horseman *The Ghost Pirates *The Witches *The Graveyard Ambush *The Goblins *The Cursed Pharaoh *Battle for Twilight Jawa Man66 story=TBA sets *Ghost Set (Beta Name) Minifigures ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Story With Lord Vampyre and his monsters secure, the demon king Tek Hem has taken control of the monster realm. The Monster Fighters, on a little vacation, are summoned by secret society to defeat Tek Hem before he can collect the artifacts of the gods and release the three monster lords of chaos: Leviathan, Behemoth, & Tiamat. The Monster Fighters have never been faced with such a task. Can they defeat an army of demons, ogres, wyverns, undead warriors, and other monsters, and at the same time stop King Tek Hem from releasing the chaos monsters onto the earth? Sets *Custom: Cave of the Ogre - $12.99, 3 minifigures *Custom: Demon Carriage - $19.99, 4 minifigures *Custom: Undead Army - $29.99, 5 minifigures *Custom: House of the Cursed - $39.99, 5 minifigures *Custom: Wyvern Attack - $49.99, 2 minifigures *Custom: Monster Fighters HQ - $59.99, 6 minifigures *Custom: Gorgon Pyramid - $79.99, 7 minifigures *Custom: Temple of Tek Hem - $149.99, 8 minifigures Minifigures *Dr. Rodney Rathebone *Jack McHammer *Ann Lee *Major Quinton Steele *Frank Rock *Tek Hem *Demon Warrior *Demon *Black Angel *Gorgon *Lord Vampyre *Mummy *Ogre *Vampyre *Undead Warrior *Statue Creatures *Wyvern *Leviathan *Behemoth *Tiamat Omega X.23 Story line Lord Vampyre had succeeded in eclipsing the sun and plans to invade the mortal realm! In a desperate attempt to buy time, the Monster Fighters shut down the Midnight Clock, the only way into the mortal realm and hid the six energy crystals used to power the Clock all around the monster realm. Furious, Lord Vampyre personally went to retrive the crystals, with his army close behind. With the odds against them, new monsters and a inevitable battle in the heart of the Monster Fighters' personal HQ approaching, will the Monster Fighters succeed? Or will Lord Vampyre finally dominate the mortal realm? Sets (In order of size) *Custom:Vampyre Chariot *TBA 3 *TBA 4 *Underground Chaos *Custom:The Frozen Peak *Custom:Tick Tock *Custom:Monster Fighters HQ *Custom:Mini Monster Fighters Collection Minifigures *Custom: Dr Rodney Rathebone, Custom: Lord Vesper Vampyre, Custom: Ann A. Lee, Custom: Jack M. McHammer, Custom: Frank R. Rock, Custom: Major A. Quinton Steele, Lady Vamprious,Custom: Professor Brickhimas, Custom: Zombie Carrier, Custom: Troll, Custom: Ghosts, Custom: Ice warriors, Custom: Engineer, Custom: Zombie Captain, Custom: Zombie Pirate 1 Notes *All the minifigures in this theme is redesigned or new to this theme. *There will be a exclusive set released in September. *Each set is different in terms of target audience, building styles and content. 'More to be revealed soon!' *In progress: Currently none Category:Custom themes